Run Fast and Dont' Look Back
by mullinchapel
Summary: What happens when someone grows out of something? They put it behind them. That's exactly what happens when Niall, of One Direction, grows out of the screaming girls and busy schedule. Will running away solve all his problems? Or should he suck it up and let the boyband stage fade peacefully?


Chapter 1

Another day another show. Day in and day out the same thing over and over and _over _again. I scroll through my Twitter feed aimlessly.  
_"Love you niall xx"  
"lets fuck, ya?"  
"ew. Your ugly. Go die."_  
I laugh to myself, especially at the last one. They didn't use the right form of "you're". It doesn't even phase me anymore (the hate, that is), not that it did in the first place. Being in the biggest boy band (man band?) in the world is truly an eye opener. Maybe when I was fourteen and I got hate on my Bebo page, it would have gotten to me. But now if someone gave me hate? I would just blow it off like it's nothing, because it _is _nothing.  
One Direction is a weird thing to talk about. I mean, you would think after five years it would be a lifestyle, but now it's just weird we're still around. Louis eventually got a half-sleeve tattoo (I still never got a tattoo, my mum would tell me off for it),and Zayn and Perrie have been married for a year. The fans that have stayed through all this drama truly deserve an award.  
"5 minutes, Niall." Paul pokes his head in the tour bus through the door and holds up his hand, singling '5 minutes'. I nod. For only five years, Paul has really aged. There's darker circles under his eyes and his belly pops out more. I almost feel bad…it's One Direction's fault after all. We didn't do it intentionally. Plus he agreed to it (granted he didn't know what he was getting himself into). Plus he has kids and stuff...so that may factor some things in.  
I walk through the bus and into the back room where Louis is taking a little pre-show nap. I open up his little bunk's curtain and poke him in the shoulder. "Louis…wake up. Show time."  
Louis lets out a groan and rolls over on his side.  
"I'm not leavin 'til ya wake up…Paul will kill you if you don't get off your arse." I put my hands on Louis shoulders and shake him until he stirs awake and sits up, hitting his head on the top bunk.  
"When will this end?" Louis shouts, rubbing his throbbing head.  
"Not tonight." I say, "C'mon, it's show time!" I do a quick "Jazz Hands" before skipping off the bus and into the arena.

"Good job, boys." Paul pats each of us on the back and keeps walking to wherever Paul goes after shows. He's probably calling his wife to say goodnight or something.  
Liam tosses Zayn a cold water bottle from a cooler nearby, which he downs in three big gulps. Harry pushes his bandanna back further on his head, taking the sweat with it.  
"Where to now?" I ask.  
"Umm, I think Chicago." Liam responds, wiping beads of sweat from his face with a towel given to him by a roadie. I feel bad for whoever washes these things.  
"Chi Town…." Harry mumbles to himself. "Maybe I'll go up to Green Bay and watch a Packer game…"  
"You do whatever you want, Curly. So long as no one finds out where you are." Louis says patting Harry on the back. Harry nervously laughs to himself.  
You would think that being so famous for five years we would figure out how to go somewhere without getting seen, but that's not often the case. Wherever we go there are _always _girls there. We don't know how they know where we are, they just do.  
"I won't get caught."  
I sit down on a folding chair nearby, the boys shuffle over to me and sit on the floor surrounding me, Harry laying down on the cold cement. He lets out an "Ahhh." I assume that means that the cold floor feels good. "Aren't you guys tired of all this?" I finally ask.  
"What do you mean?" Zayn asks me. All the boys have the same look on their faces, the same confused look that Zayn has.  
"You guys know…" I say looking into each of their tired eyes.  
"No. We don't. What _do _you mean?" Liam asks.  
"Well, like One Direction and stuff. Like, aren't we getting too old?" I laugh and shake my head. "I dunno…maybe I'm just homesick."  
"No…" Louis says. "I get where you're coming from." Louis sits up straighter in his spot.  
"Lou-" Harry starts.  
"No, I think it's time One Direction gets over with. I mean, I'm twenty-three. How long can I be in a _boy_band?"  
"I think we're all just tired and homesick. Just wait it out a couple days, you'll think that this idea was stupid." Liam says.  
I get up from my chair, "I think I'm going to go shower." I leave the boys staring at each other on the floor, probably a million thoughts running through their head. Hell, there's a million thoughts running through _my _head.  
And maybe I am just homesick, who knows?

I lay in my bunk that night, all the boys sleeping around me. Louis in the bunk across mine, Harry on top of that one, Liam above me, and Zayn underneath Louis. They're all peacefully snoring, which is just one of the reasons I can't seem to fall asleep.  
The other reason is the conversation we had today. I think the boys think I was kidding…when I wasn't. I'm dead serious. I think One Direction hit its peak two years ago. That was the party, and this is the morning after. Just tired, and wanting an Advil.  
_

So this is the first chapter...what do you guys think? feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
